


suit.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [54]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: The moment Padmé said that Anakin needed to wear a suit for their wedding, Anakin vetoed the idea.or: They're supposed to be having a casual wedding, so why is Anakin wearing a suit?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	suit.

**Author's Note:**

> day 54, drabble 54.
> 
> Prompt 054 - suit.

The moment Padmé said that Anakin needed to wear a suit for their wedding, Anakin vetoed the idea. Wearing a suit was the last thing he wanted to do for this supposedly casual wedding, so he immediately questioned what Padmé was going to be wearing. When he heard it was a white lace mini-dress, his stance on not wearing a suit was strengthened. Padmé was just as insistent that he wear one, but eventually, they came to an agreement. Padmé would still wear her dress, but Anakin would wear a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and his leather jacket.


End file.
